On The Rocks
by lizteroid
Summary: Saucy Brarl fic.


_Author's Note:: _Yet, another Brarl fic penned by me. Enjoy. **R&R!

* * *

**She looked up at him, her vision was blurred. Of course, she was used to it. He had forced her to go through it all again, he told her it was fine and normal to drink. He did it most nights in fact. So she had agreed with Karl and took her first alcoholic drink in almost two years, only to find herself asking for another and another and another after that. He had gotten Bree addicted.

_Addicted_.

She was addicted to his kisses, peppered on her skin. Addicted to him, he was everything to her now. And now, she was addicted once again to alcohol after being sober for so long. Karl had come into her life in the form of a whirlwind affair with his scotch on the rocks, his amazing cologne and his Armani suits. Now Bree couldn't spend a day without seeing Karl, he happened to be her all now, of course so was his love for the expensive scotch they drank together.

She heard the doorbell ringing, Karl was always the gentleman when he came over to...visit her. Bree found she couldn't stand up without swaying, there was going to be no way she could get over to the door without crashing ungracefully into many things on the way there so instead she slurred out, "It's open...come in on..." also, jumbling her words as she called out, her voice was shaky and vulnerable.

Karl entered the house and looked to her and he smiled, "Hey babe...I see you poured out my short"

Bree raised her brows and nodded once, "Of course I did, I've done it often enough to know what to do..."

"Thatta girl" he smiled, closing the door and walking over to where Bree sat in her chair, sitting like in a throne as she looked to the real Karl and the three impostor Karl's behind him.

She gave a nod, confused and she mumbled, "Sit down...my head hurts to look up at you"

Karl nodded and sat, taking his measure of scotch, just as he liked it and he downed it almost instantly, he'd been waiting for that all day. Bree looked to him now, her eyes heavy and seductive, he raised his brows as he saw Bree doing so. He'd seen that look too many times and he nodded a little, knowing what she wanted from him, "So...come on, get up..."

"What...?" she murmured as she watched Karl put down his glass.

"Get up!" he ordered her.

Bree struggled to stand up, looking to him as if she wanted him to help her stand up, "I can't get up..." she giggled a little goofy.

"Oh for God's sake!" he sighed harshly and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up, she spilled her scotch down his shirt. He frowned a little but she lurched forwards and kissed Karl deeply as he tried to wrestle with her hand to get rid of the scotch glass. Finally he managed to get rid of it, and he walked with her back to the staircase, just as he got to the rail with her, Bree turned around and fell against the wall, she giggled, "Bree...!" he grabbed her hand.

"No Karl...come on...do me..." she said to him, lifting her skirt a little, wanting him to take her then and there.

"Bree not here"

"Why not? I want it" she replied to him.

"What if Orson comes back home...?"

"So what! Do me!" she replied violently.

Karl was getting aroused with her violent approach towards Karl, he looked down and saw she had no pantyhose on, just...was that a thong?! Wow, Bree had a great ass, he allowed his hand to run over the small of her back and to that amazing ass of hers, before he let his hand caress her one of her cheeks under her skirt, he closed his eyes as did Bree at the sensation.

"Come on, what's the hold up?!" she hissed, "Get to it!"

"Bree I can't just get a boner like that, my dick isn't some blow up mannequin like you seem to think it is a lot of the time!"

"Just come on and hurry"

Karl nodded and kissed down her neck, behind her ear, smelling that sweet perfume and feeling that gentle hair against his face, that was arousing enough for him. And soon, he hand that hard on Bree so wanted him to have. She felt the bulge against her hip and she smirked, her eyes still closed over and she wiggled backwards, pushing Karl back a little away from her and she heard Karl unbuckling his pants before he then moved her thong to the side and inhaled deeply as he looked over her standing before him, her legs splayed out and bent forwards.

As she felt his manhood probing Bree's entrance, she moaned and grabbed at the banister, she knew how much of Karl she could take, she wanted him all and she was to tell him that, "Karl...juststuffme...." she slurred, the scotch clearly taking its affects on her body and mind now. And out she cried when he stuffed himself into her but she managed to push herself back onto him, "Come on baby"

It didn't take Bree long to climax and soon Karl followed, grunting before he pulled out of Bree, feeling like he'd defiled her, abused her body even she'd asked him to and he cleared his throat, "I uh...I should take you up to bed Bree..."

"Mhm...same time tomorrow?" she asked him as she reached to pull her skirt back down and stand up now.

"Of course freckles..." he smirked, it was too fun to pass up the opportunity to screw someone else's wife. And of course...Karl was in love with Bree.

"Good, I'll make sure your scotch is on the rocks again..."

**End.**


End file.
